Jorgen Von Strangle
|-|Regular BUFF= |-|Shirtless BUFF= |-|Ultra BUFF= |-|Rhino BUFF= |-|Cactus BUFF= |-|Transcendent BUFF= |-|Ultra Transcendent BUFF= |-|DA RULES Jorgen= Summary Jorgen Von Strangle was the manliest man that ever maned, with his manliness know throughout the entire Manlyverse. Also, the grand enforcer of Da Rules and professional walking protein bar. Powers and Stats Tier: Beyond the concept of tiers | Beyond the concept of beyond the concept of tiers | Memetic Infinity at least | Beyond Memetic Infinity^Infinity by an unfathomable amount | Enforcer of DA RULES+++++ Name: Jorgen Von Strangle Origin: Fairly Odd Parents Gender: MUSCLES Age: Immeasurable Classification: AH-NOLD, Chin, Muscle, Fairy (But not the girly winged kind) Powers and abilities: Testosteronepotence, Manlypotence, every other power ever conceived or unconceived Attack Potency: Beyond the concept of attacking (his rhino form should logically be stronger to silverbacks | Beyond the concept of beyond the concept of attacking (is stronger than his previous forms by an amount non-comprehensible to our measly mortal minds) | Memetic Infinity at least (a mere flexing of his pinky finger's cell nearly ripped the entire multiomniultrasuperduper-verse to shreds, required the power of all the Skodwardeverse, all of Dragon Ball and the Holy Ducks of Lord Felix to merely keep reality from tearing apart | Beyond Memetic Infinity^Infinity by an unfathomable amount (the sheer shitiness of his 3D model killed every reality and unreality ever made possible, transcended into the real world where he went on a rampage, only being stopped by Tronald Dump's Wallpotence | Enforcer of DA RULES+++++ (As the holder and enforcer of DA RULES, even the most powerful characters in this wiki have to abide by DA RULES to an extent, no matter how vast or boundless) Speed: Above the concept of speed, considering it a petty feature of the non-buff | Above the concept of above the concept of speed | Memetic Infinity at least | Beyond Memetic Infinity^Infinity | As fast as DA RULES Lifting Strength: Above the concept of strength | Above the concept of above the concept of strength | Memetic Infinity at least | Beyond Memetic Infinity^Infinity | As stronk as DA RULES Striking Strength: Above the concept of strength | Above the concept of above the concept of strength | Memetic Infinity at least | Beyond Memetic Infinity^Infinity | As hard-hitting as DA RULES Durability: Above the concept of tough | Above the concept of above the concept of tough | Memetic Infinity at least | Beyond Memetic Infinity^Infinity | As tough as DA RULES Stamina: A measly concept for the non-buff Range: Omni-wikial with DA RULES Standard equipment: His wand, DA RULES, his theme song Intelligence: MANLY normally, EVERYTHING with DA RULES Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Casual Flex '(Jorgen flexes the membrane of his hair's dead cell, causing all of reality to go into quantum spasms, rupturing the very flow of time space itself) *'Da Judgement '(Jorgen judges a person on wether or not they have broken DA RULES. If they have, then he immediately kills their profiles. Works on everybody.) Key: Lesser BUFF Forms | Regular BUFF Forms | Ultra BUFF | Transcendent BUFF Forms | With DA RULES Gallery Dedgok.jpg|孫悟空Son Goku孫悟空(Exaggerated) suffering a seizure at the mere mention of Jorgen. Beebslosinghisshit.jpg|Beerus (Hakai Edition) after witnessing a Casual Flex from Jorgen. 670355-donald-trump-oval-office-afp.jpg|Donald John Trump unnerved at the prospect of discussing his fight with Jorgen. Rudimentarygodsofbloodandflesh.png|Skodwarde and Spengbab reduced to their weeping, rudimentary mortal forms by the mere presence of Jorgen. Poopspoopinghimself.jpg|Pewds terrified at the mere prospect of fighting someone with a better accent than him. Cryingweemofo.jpg|Logan Paul on the verge of crying after realizing he done fucked up in front of a Von Strangle. Putin-face.jpg|Vladimir Vladimirovich Putin upon looking at Jorgen's profile and muscles. Deadfat.jpg|Mao Zedong after taking one look at this profile. Other Notable Victories: Absolutely everything Notable losses: Doomguy Eternal (Doom) Doomguy's profile (Speed was equalized, both were bloodlusted and Jorgen did not have access to Da Rules.) 'Inconclusive matches: ' Tronald Dump (This was a stomp, as despite being prepped with the Wall, he found Tronald in no violation of DA RULES, so he did not have access to their power) Category:The Fairly Oddparents Category:Godmodes Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Crabwhale's profiles Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Fairies